


Билли, он ударил меня

by daphne_the_storyteller



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_the_storyteller/pseuds/daphne_the_storyteller
Summary: Дети Вероны обречены на погибель во имя искупления чужих грехов.Работа написана на Фандомную Битву-2015.
Relationships: Escalus/hum!Verona, Mercutio/Tybalt, Меркуцио/Тибальт, Эскал/hum!Верона
Kudos: 1





	Билли, он ударил меня

_История добавляет, что накануне или после смерти он предстал перед Господом и обратился к нему со словами:  
— Я, бывший всуе столькими людьми, хочу стать одним — Собой.  
И глаc Творца ответил ему из бури: — Я тоже не я: я выдумал этот мир, как ты свои созданья, Шекспир мой,  
и один из признаков моего сна — ты, подобный мне, который суть Все и Ничего._

Х.Л.Борхес «Everything and nothing»

  
  
  
  
1.  
  
…что же касается снов, то в последнее время меня часто преследует один кошмар. Всё это чушь, но от неё я плохо сплю и вечно злюсь, а это уже совсем ни в какие ворота. Нужно сохранять трезвый рассудок, особенно сейчас.  
Так вот, сон. Вы знаете, по молодости я был неуёмно горяч и вспыльчив. У нас среди дворовых была девушка, красивая, почти как благородная, и имя у неё было какое-то такое же, то ли Ванда, то ли Виолетта, не помню точно, спустя столько времени не помню, а вот лицо помню хорошо — резкая южная красота. Да, я был с ней, но знаете, какая она была капризная? Вот уж точно прямо как дама из высшего сословия, но она ведь не была таковой. Да, я не слишком хорошо поступил, когда ударил её. Я был молод… Мне казалось, я рассчитывал силу. Но она была в крови, вся в крови, лежала на земле и шептала: «Нет, нет». У неё было такое милое белое платьице, но в тот момент оно походило на саван.  
Вот и всё, собственно. С ней ничего не случилось, нет, она просто сама ушла, но мне только снится теперь, как Верону вместе с её улицами и площадями накрывает белый саван, и кровь сочится из-под мостовых.  
  


***

  
  
— Билли, Билли, он ударил меня! — всхлипывала она.  
Билли Ш. с ужасом глядел на то, как она корчится на полу в своём испачканном белом платье.  
— Тебе больно? Ты вся в крови.  
— Не больно, — её голос зазвучал громче и сильнее. — Как он мог? Как он мог, Билли? Все мужчины такие, это правда?  
— Я не знаю, что ответить тебе, — честно сказал он. — Несмотря на то, что я актёр, а значит, дикий лицемер. Не знаю, что ответить тебе, но знаю, что ответить ему. Моих слов не хватит для того, чтобы ты была счастлива, но я могу сделать его несчастным.  
Она поморщилась.  
— Нет ничего более сатанинского, чем твои слова, Билли. Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Билли Ш. пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Может, это и не я. Я же актёр, моя дорогая Верона. Может, это кто-то другой говорит за меня. Смотри, разве люди разговаривают так? Может, это Бог говорит за меня, или дьявол, или оба по очереди. Может, всему этому городу просто суждено быть несчастным. И он будет, если я так скажу. Я назову его твоим именем, пожалуй. Этот мужчина будет носить титул в честь твоего имени. Он не знал ответственности? Он её узнает. Красное — артерии, синее — вены. Ему придётся сделать так, чтобы кровь не брызнула.  
— Он не справится, — она огорчённо поджала губы.  
— Это правда, — хищно улыбнулся Билли Ш.  
  
  
2.  
  
Фоновой мыслью, с которой они жили, была ненависть, это Меркуцио уяснил с малых лет.  
Засыпали и просыпались, ненавидя. Ненависть придавала жизни окраску, ненависть бодрила, ненависть была хорошим объяснением, зачем это всё.  
Все ненавидели по-разному.  
Главы семей – чопорно и тускло, изредка вспыхивая, но чаще довольствуясь скорее тихим презрением.  
Их жёны – непостоянно, иногда ловя настроение супруга, иногда подстраиваясь под нравы молодёжи, и вот тогда они были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки.  
Тибальт, хмурый и неразговорчивый Тибальт, он ненавидел крепко, как старое вино, недоверчиво и болезненно.  
Что касается самого Меркуцио, он ненавидел играючи. Упиваясь ненавистью, как интересным приключением, получая от неё удовольствие.  
В Вероне было всего несколько человек, которые не ненавидели. Эскал слишком уставал от ненависти, царившей в его городе; отцу Лоренцо это не полагалось по роду занятий; Бенволио был достаточно благоразумен; Ромео не умел.  
Кажется, дочь Капулетти тоже не особенно стремилась пустить кому-нибудь кровь, но этого Меркуцио точно не знал.  
Он вообще не задумывался о её существовании, пока случайно не познакомился с Билли Ш. Позже Меркуцио даже дал себе труд подумать о том, что происходило тогда, проанализировать и вот к какому выводу он пришёл: Ромео, конечно, приложил руку, но отнюдь не ко всему, да и был ли он творцом сюжета, или пешкой, как все они?  
Одно Меркуцио ощущал безошибочно – всё началось с грязного кабака, с вдрызг пьяного Билли и с вопля какой-то полураздетой шлюхи: «Билли, Билли, он ударил меня!».  
Билли достал из сумки бумагу и чернила, а через пару минут на улицу выволокли бездыханное тело верзилы-моряка.  
Разумеется, Меркуцио стало интересно.  
— Я не мог не, понимаешь? — пьяно подмигивая, вещал Билли. — Это знаешь, как будто в старой пьесе перчатку кидают — вот такие это слова. Об этом тут знают все. За такие слова я готов поквитаться с врагами любой затасканной шлюхи. Моя Верона тоже была жуткой блядью, если начистоту, да тут все получили по заслугам…  
Меркуцио не то чтобы сильно верил россказням пришлого поэтика, но слушать его было забавно.  
— Здесь, в Вероне, стало неинтересно, — в какой-то момент пожаловался Меркуцио. — Вот твои рассказы немного скрасили вечер.  
— Тебе приелась ненависть? — сочувственно спросил Билли.  
Но нет, ненависть не приедалась, потому что любви в его жизни тоже было достаточно.  
Меркуцио любили слишком многие. Он имел успех у женщин (как, впрочем, и у мужчин), его любили друзья-приятели, а сам он любил только Ромео и Бенволио. Любовь копилась в нём, разбавляя ненависть.  
Но Билли, не дожидаясь ответа, снова полез за бумагой и чернилами.  
— Carpe diem, друг мой, carpe diem… — продолжил Билли, рассеянно чиркая на листе. — Да, здесь все получили по заслугам. И ещё получат. Но ты не думай об этом. Какая разница, что будет потом? Когда-нибудь, на каком-нибудь круге ада, всё закончится, а ты пока падай и получай удовольствие. Может, следующая Верона не будет спать с кем попало… Может, следующий её мужчина не будет такой сволочью. Может, их дети не будут страдать. Может, вас вообще не будет на свете. Но ты не думай об этом.  
— Тебе на сегодня хватит, приятель, — расхохотался Меркуцио.  
— Пожалуй…  
  


***

  
  
А что касается Тибальта – ну, бывает.  
Бесспорно, они друг друга ненавидели, и кто приложил к этому руку – непонятно, но ненависть была искренней, зашкаливающей, сбивающей с ног. Может быть, слишком театральной. Может быть, именно из-за театральности захотелось добавить ещё больше абсурда. Может, Тибальту тоже не чуждо было чувство юмора.  
Здесь уже довольно сложно понять, с чего же всё началось. Может быть, с шуточек вместе с Ромео о том, что Тибальт Капулетти, конечно, староват, но ещё вполне красив.  
Для себя отправной точкой Меркуцио считал случайно подслушанный на улице разговор. Он не видел лица человека, с которым говорил Тибальт, не смог узнать приглушённый голос, который, тем не менее, казался странно знакомым. Просто стоял за поворотом, в паре шагов от них, наблюдая за лицом Тибальта, которое казалось странно светлым в тот момент.  
— Я могу изменить что-нибудь? — с надеждой спрашивал он.  
— Не уверен, — отвечал ему незнакомец. — Не сможешь, пока не скажешь честно, что хочешь изменить.  
— Всё, — резко ответил Тибальт.  
Помолчал и поправился:  
— Я хочу быть любимым. Больше ничего.  
Выдавил это, тихо и скомкано, как самое главное признание в своей жизни, и будто даже съёжился, как если бы ожидал удара.  
Меркуцио и хотел бы посмеяться, но не смог. Так и стоял, прижавшись к холодной стене, жадно глядя на такого непривычного Тибальта. Было интересно. Так интересно, как никогда не бывало от ненависти.  
А Тибальт тем временем согнал с лица это неожиданно жалобное выражение и вновь стал надменным, взрослым, чужим.  
— Что ты за это хочешь?  
Его собеседник рассмеялся.  
— Ты ничего не сможешь мне дать. Я услышал тебя. Я подумаю, что смогу для тебя сделать.  
Развернулся и пошёл прочь семенящей походочкой, оставляя Тибальта дрожащим от ярости, непривычным к роли смиренного просителя. Меркуцио отлично его понимал. Он задержался взглядом на тонких, плотно сжатых губах Тибальта с капризно опущенными вниз уголками. Какое-то новое чувство, помимо ненависти и страсти? Жалость, быть может.  
Бывает, что уж там. Может, Билли был прав, и ненависть действительно приелась. Захотелось новых ощущений. В конце концов, Меркуцио был молод, непростительно молод, можно же было простить ему мягкосердечие, разве нет?  
  


***

  
  
Следующим шагом к бездне была встреча в церкви.  
Тибальт, наверное, ходил исповедоваться, или чёрт его знает, зачем. Меркуцио заглядывал к отцу Лоренцо. Точнее, к его гостю — тому самому Билли Ш.  
Было не очень понятно, как Билли умудрялся дружить с Лоренцо и ходить по борделям. Впрочем, Меркуцио казалось, что Лоренцо сам не в восторге от такого соседства, но почему-то молчит. То ли из благочестивого терпения и веры в возможность Билли искупить свои многочисленные грехи, то ли ещё почему.  
С Тибальтом они чуть ли не в дверях столкнулись, слово за слово, почти сцепились, Меркуцио и думать забыл, что он его тогда пожалеть сумел, остановило только то, что святое место всё-таки. За шпаги хвататься не стали, и то хорошо. Меркуцио от души вмазал Тибальту по уху, тот отшвырнул его за шиворот, на этом и успокоились.  
— Щенок, — процедил Тибальт.  
По сравнению с ним-то конечно, у самого Капулетти уже и седина в волосах проглядывала. Меркуцио даже не оскорбился, пропустил мимо ушей, всё же как обычно, ничего интересного.  
Ан нет, было что-то не то и на этот раз. У Тибальта одна щека была красная и распухшая, будто бы ревнивая девица влепила ему пощёчину, только, кажется, рука у этой девицы была на диво тяжёлая.  
— Это где тебя так изукрасили? — хихикнул Меркуцио. — Кто посмел бить моего врага? Это моё священное право!  
Тибальт невразумительно рыкнул в ответ, а Меркуцио продолжил:  
— Папаша твой, что ли, опять тобой недоволен?  
И по тому, как дёрнулся Тибальт, как сузились его зрачки, он понял – попал. Но почему-то не испытал от этого никакой радости. Только запоздалый страх, что сделал что-то совсем не то, коснулся чего-то, про что никак не следовало напоминать.  
В один прыжок Тибальт оказался рядом. Отшвырнул Меркуцио к стене, сильно приложив затылком, снова подошёл к нему и сомкнул руки на его горле.  
У Меркуцио в глазах всё плыло, и смотрел он на Тибальта очень удивлённо, будто не верил, что жизнь его может оборваться из-за нескольких неосторожных слов. По-детски очень смотрел. Даже бровь попытался приподнять, мол, ты это серьёзно, что ли?  
Меркуцио не сумел уловить момент, когда его отпустили; краем уха услышал что-то вроде «чего уставился?», а дальше он очнулся, когда Билли сочувственно говорил у него под ухом, мол, ты знаешь, что мне сказать, если он и дальше будет тебя бить.  
  


***

  
  
В общем, венцом абсурда был бал у Капулетти.  
Меркуцио уже в самом начале отлично знал, ради кого туда пошёл, но ещё не вполне осознавал, зачем, и что хочет сделать, и чем всё закончится. Понял, только увидев Ромео вместе с Джульеттой Капулетти. С восторгом подумал, что это отличная шутка – дети враждующих семей, по умолчанию враги, вместе? И вот тут понял, что ему нужно делать.  
Тибальт, разумеется, заметил Ромео и Джульетту; Тибальт, разумеется, был вне себя от ярости; всем троим, конечно же, пришлось быстро уносить ноги; и, конечно же, Меркуцио задержался, чтобы дать Тибальту догнать себя в саду около калитки.  
— Успокойся, — миролюбиво сказал Меркуцио. — Дай-ка я тебе кое-что объясню.  
И объяснил. Тибальт слушал его с широко раскрытыми глазами и только что врача не позвал для новоиспечённого сумасшедшего. Только вот Меркуцио решился играть в открытую и не хотел теперь отступать.  
Тибальт, наверное, и хотел бы врезать ему сейчас хорошенько, но как-то рука не поднималась. Меркуцио задним умом знал, что так и будет, что детская откровенность и прямое «я хочу быть с тобой» поставят Тибальта в тупик, почти восторгался этой ситуацией и ждал, ждал, как же всё-таки он сумеет ему отказать, в каких выражениях, и как вообще можно отказать ему, такому яркому, юному и желанному.  
Но Тибальт, в свою очередь, сумел удивить его ещё сильнее. Это был чертовски хороший ход, этого Меркуцио не мог не отметить. Капулетти усмехнулся, сказал только: «Ну раз так, иди сюда», — и Меркуцио застыл, не понимая. А когда наконец заставил себя сделать шаг вперёд, Тибальт уверенно притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Получилось как-то неловко, странно и неудобно, но почему-то очень хотелось ещё, да ещё Тибальт обнимал его очень крепко и даже грубовато, а Меркуцио, осмелев, скользнул рукой по его животу, спускаясь ниже.  
Совсем близко раздались голоса, и Тибальт резко отстранился, открыл калитку и вытолкнул Меркуцио на улицу.  
— Бред какой-то, — шепнул он.  
— Бред — это весело, — улыбнулся Меркуцио.  
  


***

  
  
Они переспали на следующий же день. Всё это было далеко от нежности, как только можно, ближе к звериным инстинктам: сильные и болезненные укусы, царапины, тихое рычание. Меркуцио не был доволен до конца. Тибальт был раздет — и одновременно застёгнут на все пуговицы. «Это уже было, это я уже видел, это неинтересно».  
Меркуцио пытался с ним разговаривать. Получалось с частотой примерно раз в несколько дней.  
  


***

  
  
— Тибальт!  
— Что?  
— Ты как хочешь, а я не буду грызть тебе глотку, пока мы в одной постели.  
— Ну спасибо, щенок, — беззлобно хохотнул он.  
  


***

  
  
— Тибальт!  
— Что?  
— Я играю в открытую. Я же сам себе верю, что бы ни говорил. Пока ты тут, я тебя не ненавижу.  
— Договорились.  
  


***

  
  
— Тибальт! Делай что хочешь, а я не умею не любить человека, с которым сплю.  
Он аж поперхнулся.  
— Ну и что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил?  
— Молчи уже, просто прими к сведению.  
— Хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Как он уже сказал, что касается Тибальта — ну, бывает.  
Захотелось увидеть ещё раз мимоходом подсмотренное выражение лица. Кто же знал, что ради этого придётся вот так вывернуться наизнанку?  
Но Меркуцио привык доверять сиюминутным желаниям, захотелось — значит, обязательно надо, просто обязательно.  
Так ведь _увидел_ же.  
Один раз, один-единственный. Меркуцио чуть не подпрыгнул, когда углядел его, вот это самое, сокровенное. Будто бы Тибальт и вправду ему поверил, как сам Меркуцио безотчётно верил каждому своему же «я тебя люблю», а он рассыпал их щедро и от души, приманивая ближе и ближе.  
В тот момент даже казалось, что это может закончиться чем-то хорошим — ну право слово, что ещё нужно, если оба теперь любимы?  
Но на доверие нужно время, а времени у них не было, и в какой-то момент Билли Ш., укоризненно покачивая головой, переворачивал песочные часы, говоря: «Нет, нет, поздно, зрители скоро разойдутся».  
  


***

  
  
Так вот, там ведь ещё был Ромео. И Джульетта. О да, Джульетта. Смешно сказать, Меркуцио ревновал. Думал, что безосновательно. Вообще-то ещё и бесправно, Тибальт ведь ничего ему не обещал, но это Меркуцио мало волновало.  
Меркуцио мог винить во всём только Билли, но не был настолько глуп.  
Они тогда пили вино в том самом кабаке, где познакомились много дней назад.  
— Слышал о том, что происходит? Кузен Джульетты собирается нанизать твоего дружка на шпагу, — немного огорчённо произнёс Билли. — Очень жаль, вообще-то. У него должно было хватить мозгов перестать по ней сохнуть.  
— Что? — одними губами спросил Меркуцио.  
— Должно было хватить мозгов, — убито повторил Билли. — Он же был любим. Я исполнил его желание… Да, давай без битья стаканов на этот раз. Этого я и так насмотрелся в прошлых поколениях.  
Меркуцио поставил стакан на стол дрожащей рукой, медленно поправил рукава и шепнул:  
— Билли… Сука ты, Билли. Лучше бы я не знал.  
— Сука я, — согласился он. — Сука, актёр, поэт, пьяница, творец, Бог и дьявол. Не страшно зависеть от милости такого раздолбая?  
— Мне ничего не страшно, — Меркуцио чуть приподнял уголки губ. — Я же безумен.  
Бросил на стол пару монет, встал, едва его не опрокинув, и пошёл к двери.  
— Ты сегодня умрёшь, — скучающим тоном предупредил Билли. — А-а, дети. Верона, шлюха, наплодила. Будет много крови.  
И залпом допил стакан, оставленный Меркуцио.  
  


***

  
  
Он и впрямь ничего особенно не боялся, всё было уже испорчено, не оставалось ни единого шанса — почему-то он знал, что встретит не того Тибальта, которого так отчаянно пытался пробудить от ненависти, а кого-то жуткого и страшного, незнакомого и чужого, даже хуже, чем до этого злосчастного бала.  
И в ужасном отчаянии Меркуцио только и мог, что злорадно добивать, пытаться сделать так, чтобы Тибальту было хоть вполовину так же больно.  
— Любить девушку, которая никогда тебя не полюбит, — это безумие! Становиться на колени перед дерьмовыми поэтиками — что ты от него хотел, Тибальт? Любви? О, она никогда не полюбит тебя! Никто, — Меркуцио с наслаждением повторил это ещё раз, — никто никогда не полюбит тебя!  
На улице было полно народу, но обоим было уже плевать, что о них подумают, они были готовы вслух вспоминать все минувшие ночи и смеяться, смеяться, смеяться, соревноваться, кто уколет больнее едким равнодушием.  
Каждый хотел ударить — остервенело, до крови, и когда слова и оскорбления закончились, Меркуцио осознал, что нет, это уже действительно не игра. Он лежал на спине, хватая ртом воздух, а Тибальт бил его ногами, скупо, презрительно, не задерживаясь на нём взглядом, будто бы ему было противно.  
И вот тут Меркуцио разомкнул окровавленные губы и из последних сил просипел:  
— Билли… Билли, он ударил меня!  
И после этого вокруг него сомкнулась тьма.  
  
  
3.  
  
Жители думали, что это такой туман, не зная, что на самом деле отживший своё город таял. Осталась всего парочка смертей до окончательного забвения, но на это Билли уже не хотел смотреть.  
Он уезжал незаметно, под покровом ночи, на хромой кляче. Добраться до Мантуи, пока здесь дело катится к развязке.  
По крайней мере, он думал, что незаметно.  
У самых городских ворот сгорбленная фигура в тёмном плаще метнулась под копыта. Билли спешился, медленно подошёл к ней, лежащей на мостовой и тихо скулящей.  
— Получила своё? — спросил он и резким движением сорвал плащ.  
Верона была уже не столь красива, как раньше. Белое платье превратилось в серые лохмотья, не скрывавшие ничего, всё её тело было покрыто шрамами и струпьями, сочившимися гноем.  
Она лежала на боку. Билли носком сапога перевернул её на спину. Она смотрела на него мутными глазами и выла:  
— Дети, Билли, мои дети… Ты мог спасти их, Билли! Мои дети!  
— Не мог, — отрезал Билли. — Я пытался. _Ты могла спасти их._ Смирить свою гордость, например.  
Он с болезненным любопытством разглядывал широкую рваную рану на её животе. Его напугали даже не гниющие куски плоти — внутри, там, в самой Вероне, не было ничего. Ни следа каких-либо внутренних органов.  
— А вот этого я не придумывал, но это хорошо, — благосклонно кивнул Билли. — За этим я тоже понаблюдаю в следующий раз. Знаю только, у кого твоё сердце. Думаю, он тысячу раз пытался от него избавиться. Знаю, где течёт твоя кровь. Знаю, кому досталась твоя былая красота. Остальное найду.  
— Забери меня отсюда, Билли, я прошу тебя, — она заходилась плачем, но даже нашла в себе силы поднять руку и ухватиться за его сапог.  
Билли брезгливо убрал ногу, вытер сапог о мостовую и вскочил на свою хромую клячу.  
— До встречи на следующем круге, — не оборачиваясь, бросил он.  
  
  
4.  
  
— Боже мой, как я устал, — Эскал, герцог Веронский, в отчаянии вонзал в её сердце нож, удар за ударом, но оно упрямо билось, вопреки всем законам рассудка.  
— Зачем, Господи? — отбросив клинок, он со стоном осел на пол. — Зачем ваша любовь, если всё равно все они умирают, раз за разом, только от любви ещё больнее, чем от ненависти? И куда ещё больнее, Господи? Дети, мои дети, Ты мог спасти их!  
Сердце билось. Извергая на каждом ударе струйки крови, покалеченное и местами пробитое насквозь.  
— Где только силы ищут любить, — покачал головой Эскал. — И сколько их, Твоих детей, которые всё-таки находят?


End file.
